Happy Easter, Lilly
by HermioneRose
Summary: Ryan teachs Lilly the meaning of Easter, and it causes a major problem for the Wildcats. A Easter treat!


**Author's Note: I needed to stop myself before I went overboard, lol. I decided to do an Easter treat, involving Lilly and the Wildcats, and Lilly sort of knows the meaning of Easter, because it's taught by none other than Ryan. Enjoy, and happy Easter!**

**Chapter One: The Spirit Of Easter**

Lilly Jacobs loved Easter.

She loved it more than Christmas, her birthday, and Halloween put together.

But, this is Lilly we were talking about.

It was the day before Easter, and Lilly went down to the kitchen to see what her mother was cooking up for Easter.

Unforunately, the little girl did not see anything on the table: the only thing on the table was the centerpiece, but no eggs, dye, or a tray.

"Mommy, where's all the stuff for the eggs?" Lilly asked, and Mrs. Jacobs sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, honey...I'm afraid Easter's not going to come this year."

Lilly's eyes about poped out of her head.

"Why?" she asked, almost wanting to cry, and Mrs. Jacobs shook her head.

"Honey, you have to understand that I've been working, and I haven't thought of Easter at all..."

Lilly blinked back her tears, and walked out of the kitchen, with her mother saying, "I'm sorry!"

Why would her mother forget about the greatest holiday of the year?

Lilly didn't forget, that was for sure!

When she was in her room, Lilly grabbed her cellphone, and called one of her Wildcat baby-sitters.

"Ryan!" she wailed as Ryan Evans picked up.

"Lilly, what's wrong?" he asked, and Lilly burst into tears.

"Mommy forgot about Easter!" 

"I'm sure she has a good reason, Lilly. I'm sure you'll get something for Easter." Ryan told her, and Lilly shook her head.

"No, I won't!" Lilly stated, and Ryan shook his head.

"Of course you will, Lilly. Your mother works very hard, and you need to understand that." 

Lilly gazed down at the ground in utter gulitness.

"I guess your right, Ryan. I'm being selfish."

"While you may feel gulity about not _having_ anything for Easter, your mother might feel gulity about not_ giving_ you anything for Easter." Ryan explained, and Lilly nodded.

"Maybe." she said, and Ryan smiled.

"Cheer up! If you get something, be thankful for it."

When Lilly was done talking to Ryan, Lilly ran down stairs to see that her mother was on the couch, reading a mystery novel, and she climbed onto the couch.

"Mommy, I don't care that I don't get anything for Easter."

Mrs. Jacobs lowered her book to look at her daughter.

"Oh, really? What changed your mind?" she asked.

"Ryan." Lilly stated instantly, and Mrs. Jacobs chuckled.

"Ah, Ryan...well, he could put some pretty good sense into your head, Lilly, believe it or not." Mrs. Jacobs told her, and Lilly nodded.

"He told me that you work very hard, and it's not your fault that your not getting me anything for Easter because I don't care anymore." Lilly exclaimed, and Mrs. Jacobs smiled.

"Don't be so sure, Lilly. I might have something cooked up tomorrow."

That night, Lilly could barely sleep: this is what happens before Easter or Christmas, and you know that a child cannot stand surprises!

When morning came, Lilly almost fell out of bed, and ran downstairs, and almost ran someone over.

"Whoa! Where's the fire?" the voice, and Lilly giggled when Ryan picked her up, and Lilly gave him a hug.

"Ryan! What are you doing here?" Lilly asked as Ryan brought her into the kitchen.

"Well, your mother called us up, and--"

Lilly began to jump up and down, even if Ryan was still holding on to her.

"You mean...everyone is here?" she asked, and Ryan laughed.

"No...the rest of the Wildcats are coming later for the Easter Egg Hunt. Your mother just called me up because she had to work, and needed someone to watch you." Ryan said, and Lilly smiled.

"This is so cool! This has to be the best Easter ever!" Lilly replied, as Ryan sat her in a chair, and smiled.

"For starters, your mother asked me to give you this..."

Lilly's eyes widen as he brought out a giant bunny rabbit, and a basket full of candy, and Lilly's eyes couldn't be anymore bigger.

"Wow!" she stated, as she pawed through the candy, and held on to the bunny as Ryan shook his head, and Lilly stopped as she looked at him.

"Wanna a piece of candy?" she asked, holding out a Hershey's Kiss, and Ryan grinned.

"No, thanks. I'm good." he told her.

"Are you sure?" Lilly asked, and Ryan chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Once Lilly was done with the basket, Ryan made sure she had something to eat (an actual breakfast), and got dressed in a white dress with matching shoes, and a hat to match, a outfit that Sharpay had generously picked out for the holiday.

"When is everyone coming?" Lilly asked, and Ryan looked out the window.

"In a few minutes." Ryan replied, and Lilly was liturally bouncing off the walls at this point.

"Make them come faster, Ryan!" she commented, and Ryan smiled down at the younger girl.

"Have patience, Lilly. Most of them are probably with their families."

Lilly looked up at Ryan, who seemed to have a sad expression on his face.

"Why aren't you with your family, Ryan?" she asked.

"My family doesn't often celebrate holidays such as Easter. It's kind of common, actually. My mother would put some effort into it, but my father would work sometimes on Easter, so..."

Lilly gave him a hug around the legs, and Ryan picked her up again.

"They should. My mommy tells me everyone celebrates Easter."

"She's correct, but she's wrong about my family. But, your sort of my family, right? I've always wanted a little sister." Ryan stated, and Lilly gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, and I always wanted a big brother who dances alot." 

Ryan smiled as he looked at her.

"Lilly, you should be thankful for the support you get from the Wildcats, and your mother. I remember when you were a timid girl. Now look at you."

Uh-oh, was he going to go into memory lane?

Ryan shook his head as he smiled.

"Time to go meet the Wildcats!"

Everyone of the Wildcats brought a little something: Troy and Gabriella brought plastic eggs, Sharpay and Haylie brought an egg coloring kit with Hershey's Kisses, and Chad, Taylor, Jason, Zeke, and Kelsi pitched in to give Lilly another Easter basket.

Basically, Lilly was living in heaven at the moment.

"Yay! Let's do the Easter Egg Hunt!" Lilly annouced, but Haylie stopped her.

"Not yet, Lilly. We need to hide them first. Then you can find them." 

They split up into groups: Troy, Gabriella, Ryan, Haylie, Sharpay, and Zeke would stay with Lilly to color eggs, while Chad, Taylor, Jason, and Kelsi put candy inside the eggs, and hide them around the yard for Lilly to find.

Of course, Lilly wanted all the Wildcats to join in, but they inisisted they didn't need too.

"That'd be taking your thunder, Lilly. We don't want to do that." Troy told her, and Lilly looked at him.

"Then you wouldn't be having any fun, and I'd be hogging all the glory." Lilly replied, and Gabriella looked over at him.

"How many basketball practices did she attend?" Gabriella asked him, and Troy looked at her while Ryan, Haylie, Sharpay, and Zeke smirked.

"One or two...she always tends to hear my dad's "teamwork" talks." Troy stated, and Lilly nodded.

"I don't want you guys to feel left out!"

"Lilly, this is for you! Not for us." Zeke told her, and Lilly shook her head.

"But--"

"Lilly, no. You mean well, but we can't." Haylie told her, and Lilly was quiet through the egg-coloring, and when Kelsi annouced that the egg hunt was ready, the group led Lilly outside, and Lilly tugged at Ryan's hand.

"Help me find them...please?" she asked, and Ryan gave her a smile.

"Alright."

For the next half-hour or so, Ryan and Lilly hunted down the eggs: some were randomly laying in the grass, some were hidden tree holes, and one was hidden in Lilly's sandbox, which was very clever.

Once the eggs were gathered, Lilly and Ryan went back to the group to show Lilly's loot.

"Wow, that's awesome, Lilly." Haylie told her, and Lilly placed an egg in her hand, as well as the other Wildcats'.

"What's this?" Chad asked, and Lilly looked at him.

"For you guys. I didn't want you guys to left out."

The Wildcats looked at the eggs, and then back at the little girl, who was grinning at them.

"Um...well...thank you." Gabriella stated, and the Wildcats nodded.

"But, seriously, you didn't need to do this. You can keep them." Taylor explained, trying to put her egg back into Lilly's sack, but Lilly pushed her hand away.

"No! You guys can keep them." Lilly commented, and they shook their heads.

"Come on, Lilly. Just take the eggs back." Chad exclaimed, but Lilly pushed his hand away as well.

"Your not listening to me! Easter is supposed to be shared with your family! You guys are my family!" Lilly stated, and the Wildcats looked at her.

"Lilly, it's cool that you think of us as your family, but--" Haylie started, but Lilly pointed at Ryan.

"Ryan told me were a family!" Lilly replied, taking hold of his hand, and Ryan grinned as his friends turned to him.

"Yeah, I sort of told her that...but, atleast she knows what truely means, right? I mean, alot of kids would probably hog all the eggs for themselves." Ryan explained, and Sharpay shook her head.

"Brother, that's silly...she should know this stuff in school." 

"Remember, Lilly is a special kid. She has six baby-sitters that teach her things that Mrs. Freeman doesn't." Ryan said, and everyone groaned as Lilly laughed.

"Alright, we'll keep the eggs if that makes Lilly happy." Troy explained, and Lilly grinned.

"Yay!" Lilly exclaimed, and she let go of Ryan's hand to give each Wildcat a hug.


End file.
